1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling the fuel injection in a diesel engine. The method and apparatus according to the present invention are applied to a diesel engine utilizing a pilot injection process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional diesel engine, pilot injection is widely used to eliminate engine noise and reduce fuel consumption. Along with recent developments in fuel injection control, the pilot injection quantity and a non-injection period before main injection have been improved and optimized. The optical pilot injection quantity and the optimal non-injection period have been found to vary according to the Cetane number of a fuel, and to an engine warming-up temperature. More specifically, when the Cetane number and the engine warming-up temperature are lower, the pilot injection quantity must be increased and the injection timing must be advanced. No satisfactory fuel injection control apparatus to counter these needs has been proposed.